User blog:SirLinkalot96/Chapter 10: The Big Game Gets Even Bigger
I walked out of the punk shop with a new fauxhawk. I've always wanted one for some reason. While I was there, I bought some clothes: a new black undershirt (the one I have in my closet doesn't fit me anymore) a pair of pistol pants, and some fat black and red sneakers. The big football game is tonight, so I gathered Brian, Jenny, and Johnny. They would all go, but Johnny was only going because Jenny wanted to. I bought 4 tickets early because they would all be sold out later. I watched TV in the dorm to kill some time. I was watching Republican Space Rangers. At 5:45, Brian and I met Jenny and Johnny by the gym, who were waiting for us. "Did you see the mascot rig the score board? It's hilarious!" Jenny laughed, I looked at the score board, it said, "Jocks play with their balls" I burst out laughing along with everyone else. We walked to the bleachers and sat down. Jenny and Johnny were making out, so me and Brian just ignored them. Ted and Damon walked up to the mascot, who took off the bull head, who was Jimmy Hopkins! All of a sudden, Ted was throwing footballs at Jimmy, which apparently had firecrackers taped to it. Jimmy just started picking them up, and kept throwing the rigged footballs at Damon and Ted and the rest of the team. All of a sudden, Derby Harrington and a few preps walked up to us with their sleeves rolled up. I knew what was going to happen. And so did Brian and Johnny, because they stood up in fighting positons. "You will pay for what you did to Bif, pauper!" Derby exclaimed while pointing at Brian. "Bif was asking for it, you trust fund fag!" Brian yelled at Derby, "Let's teach these paupers some manners, shall we, boys?" Derby said as the preps took their fighting stances. Derby tried to right hook Brian but he ducked and tackled Derby to the ground. He started viciously punching Derby in the face. Johnny and I both charged at the preps, Johnny kicked one in the chest, crumpling him to the ground. I grabbed one by the vest and kneed him in the face and smashed him into the side of the bleachers. He was out cold. I looked at Brian, Derby had blood all over his face, he was pleading Brian to stop, but Brian didn't look like he was finished with him yet. Johnny nodded to Brian, Brian got up, and stood Derby up as me and Brian pinned his arms to his back. Johnny started punching and kicking and gave Derby everything he got. We let go of Derby, he collapsed to the ground. "You... you, Johnny. At least my girlfriend isn't a skank." Derby coughed. Jenny got up from the bleachers and kicked Derby in the side. I don't think I've ever seen somebody beaten this badly. Derby clutched his ribs where Jenny's Converse shoes kicked him. Brian took off Derby's vest and took out a lighter, and lit it on fire.'' That'', must be humiliating. That, ''is how you start a war with the preps. That'', is defacing the crest of the Harringtons. That, is the end of this chapter. . . Category:Blog posts